Guan Yinping
How Guan Yinping joined the Tourney Guan Yinping is Guan Yu's youngest child who initially learned martial arts for self-defense, only to develop an interest in it during the course of her training. She is first seen fighting alongside her family at Xiangyang and Fan Castle. Their victories are short-lived as the combined Wei and Wu forces attack Jing Province. Guan Ping and Guan Yu sacrifice themselves so that she and her remaining brothers can escape; they regretfully report their losses to Liu Bei together. Guan Yinping follows her brothers into battle for the rest of the game's narratives. After Zhuge Liang's death in Jin's story, she assists Shu's retreat and Jiang Wei's northern campaigns. She eventually dies fighting for Chengdu's defense. In Shu's hypothetical route, she follows Zhuge Liang in his southern campaign at Nanzhong. During Wei's hypothetical route, she will command the boulder throwers of Baidi Castle after the main gate is breached; her death stops the boulders. Red Hare has apparently been stolen in her Xtreme Legends what-if scenario. Xingcai and Bao Sanniang help her search for the horse-napper. In Wei's expanded storyline, she is one of the beauties that the Wei forces stumble upon in their quest to find Cai Wenji. Participating in a fighting contest, Guan Yinping showed her strength by defeating three opponents at once. She saw a blonde princess in the audience, Peach. Yinping then planned to take her out for a date. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Lifts her Dual-headed mace like weight lifting. After the announcer calls her name Guan Yinping spins her mace then slams it forward as the camera zooms, then raises her hand saying "I promise to give my very best, and live up to my brave father's reputation!" Special Moves Rock Hand (Neutral) Lifts a large boulder with one arm and drops it unto a group of enemies. Weighted Spin (Side) Twirls the mace upward before sending it airborne, eventually landing with enough force to knock away remaining opponents. The extension of this move causes Guan Yinping to twirl continuously, causing the swirling current to increase in range. Jumping Course (Up) Guan Yinping jumps into the air swinging her mace up first using the first then second ends. The extended version makes her come crashing down slamming her mace. Dropping Down (Down) Does a full radius swing before striking the ground behind at a diagonal angle. The extended version causes Guan Yinping to spin around like a hurricane. Military Training (Hyper Smash) Guan Yinping readies her mace saying "Watch this!" then performs a variety of heavy twirls that juggle nearby targets before flinging them away. Sparring Practice (Final Smash) Guan Yinping closes her left hand saying "This should go well!" then runs to grab an enemy. If she hits, she twirls her weapon in front of the enemy's face and hands it over to them. The weight of her weapon brings her opponent to the ground; she kicks the weapon up to retrieve it. Victory Animations #Guan Yinping lifts up her mace and says "I must do what I can to keep up with my brothers!" #Guan Yinping lifts a rock up and says "Really? I'm that good?" #Guan Yinping spins her mace then swings it up, vaults on the mace and slams it down saying "Is the battle over already? Thank goodness!" On-Screen Appearance Guan Yinping breaks a rock at her point and says "Are you prepared to face the daughter of the God of War?" Trivia *Guan Yinping's rival is the Mushroom Kingdom princess, Peach. Her second rival is the Veternus female vampire, Nitara. *Guan Yinping shares her English voice actress with Julia Chang (secondary that is), JayCee (primarily), Little Sister, Area, Eliza, Sailor Moon, Scheherazade, Jade, Cloyster, Melody Pianissima, Camerupt, Kyurene, Mienshao, Dewgong, Da Ji, Hinata Hyuga, Yui Hirasawa and Eric Lecarde. *Guan Yinping shares her Japanese voice actress with Josie Rizal, Delibird, Articuno, Tropius and Cynder. *Guan Yinping shares her French voice actress with Masane Amaha. *Guan Yinping shares her Arabic voice actress with Droxine, Russell, Holo, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Agent Olive, Milli and Whip. *Guan Yinping shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Yo-Yo Rinku, Kurama, Nidoqueen, Mandy Zwei, Miyuki Shiba, Pikachu and Laila of the Laila and Albert pair. Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters